Laxus v the Bikini
by graystripemkc
Summary: Laxus is struggling trying to ignore his feelings for Lucy. And this pin up model round isn't helping. What's a man to do when he's being forced to his knees and come to terms with his feelings...all because of a bikini. This will be my version of the fight...I do not own this if I did LaLu would be cannon... This won't be edited wrote this at work... Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Laxus growled covering his ears as the crowd cheered Mira and Jenny doing their poses. This was going to be a long battle..it wasn't even a battle it was two models having a pose off. Honestly he didn't even know what to make of it. On one hand he was confident Mira would win this, she was the crowd favorite and she certainly didn't lose fans over the years...in fact he was certain she was making more just today alone. He sighed and closed his eyes, if you had asked him 8 years ago he would have been all for this, hot girls in bikinis..it was a no brainer. But now... Things had changed.

1) He wasn't some horny teenager and young adult looking for eye candy and a chick to fuck.

2) None of the girls out there were her...and that was a thought he didn't like to dwell on...

For a moment he let himself drift off to whatever fucking imaginary land he had in his head and pictured the beautiful blonde bombshell that haunted his dreams. He pictured her beautiful brown eyes looking up at him innocently on her knees in that iconic white bikini of hers with the pink flower on it. God did he have it bad...he willed himself to open his eyes and look up at the rafters where she stood with her other team mates. He chuckled watching as she tried to calm down Wendy.

He smiled, Lucy was always good at that kind of stuff. Calming people down, lifting up their spirits with just a smile. The minute she walked through those guild doors though 7 years ago changed his life completely. She was beautiful like a angel but had the body of sin personified. God, no wonder her dad kept her locked up and away from people. He was very attracted to her to put it mildly. He was only partially joking when he made that offer for her to be his girlfriend the Cana thing was really only an after thought. When he got expelled he thought all thoughts of the bombshell would disappear and that wasn't entirely the case, the sound of her voice and her smell haunted him for some reason sometimes at night.

It only got worse when he rejoined the guild.. God damn it Blondie! She was the first person to talk to him normally as if he hadn't tried to kill her once. He noticed her curves, how soft her voice was, that beautiful smile, how soft her hair looked. He was very thankful she was the one to approach him and treat him like a comrade because he sure didn't have the guts to do that...again hard to do that when you tried to kill that person.

They started out as acquaintances, just waving and small smiles. Then they started working together on odd things like paperwork and getting the guild back in order from them being gone for so long. During that time they found themselves actually talking about things like music, and books, personal things, and horrible jokes about their equally shitty childhoods through dark humor. Through it all he actually found out she was insanely smart, witty, funny, and understanding. God, could she get any more perfect? Somewhere through it all he stumbled over the fact that she was his mate...and that just presented more problems than he knew how to deal with.

"Gee-hee, wishing Bunny girl was down here instead?" Gajeel's annoying laugh broke his thoughts.

Laxus blinked, he thought about it Lucy posing in a bikini...for everyone else to see? No thank you. And how come Gajeel had seen Lucy wear a bunny suit and not him? Laxus could have ignored it...but he was Laxus and this was Gajeel so he decided to be a jackass instead.

"No I was actually picturing Levy in one," he smirked relishing in the fact that Gajeel's face turned sour, Gajeel huffed as Mystogen aka Jellal was trying his hardest to not laugh. Gajeel turned away from the blonde dragon slayer. "Levy in a swimsuit is better than Erza in a hot nurse outfit and Lucy in her swimsuit." Yeah not the greatest comeback but it did annoy Laxus and Jellal so it was a win in his book.

"First of all how is Erza in a hot nurses outfit better than Lucy in a bikini?" Laxus said incredulously.

"Funny Laxus because you got in line for nurse Erza to patch you up," Juvia said amused by the conversation. Then getting annoyed remembering the fact that her beloved Gray also got in line for her too...that hussie she thought darkly.

Gajeel laughed at this, "you also got in line to Gajeel," Juvia said dryly. At this Gajeel stopped laughing and looked sheepishly at the ground. Jellal was slightly fuming another part of him was seriously turned on picturing Erza in a nurse costume... Lucky bastards. Jellal sighed heavily.

"What's your problem?" Gajeel said.

"As much as I wish I could get angry about all of this. And even feel jealousy over this...I can't." Jellal said in a resigned manner, "she walks the path of the light, and I've been tainted by Zeref, for nearly killing her trying to get power I can never have her. So I must love her from afar.."

Laxus and Gajeel looked down at the ground feeling very guilty at the moment, "Get in line." They growled.

Laxus laughed in spite of himself. The other men looked at him in confusion, "we're all in the same boat, I could never have Blondie for trying to explode her and the constant harassment I gave her, and Gajeel can never have Levy for nailing her to tree, and Jellal tried to sacrifice Erza to a tower..we all tried to kill the women we fell for." It was a sick joke they all deserved in a way.

"You forgot he also said he would kill her little friends too if she came back to the tower," Gajeel said offhandedly.

Jellal was going to say something but Juvia cut him off, "you should all start a club then," she quipped still feeling put out by Gray choosing Erza over her. She sighed though, "That's not true," Juvia said, "Juvia knows for a fact that Levy forgave Gajeel, and even had to convince Lucy to say a good word for Gajeel to be allowed in the guild and Levy did same for Lucy at Lucy's pleas to allow Laxus back in the guild. They both forgave you. And don't get me even started on you "Mysotgen" Erza nearly kissed you not too long ago! So stop being dramatic."

"Isn't that ironic coming from you? I remember what you did in the tower to Lucy over being your _love rival_."

Gajeel and Laxus lifted an eyebrow at this taken back by what Juvia said. Each processing what she had said, while they knew they had been forgiven it was another thing entirely to know that they went out of their way for them...

"Wait you kissed Erza!?" Gajeel exclaimed surprised thinking through what Juvia had said.

Jellal sighed, "nearly. One time I tried to kiss her." Jellal said becoming very interested in the wall and not about that fleeting memory.

"Well now you can't be part of the club for sure," Laxus said sarcastically.

Jellal gave a rare smile at that, they were all pretty fucked up weren't they?

Gajeel was going to make a some smart remark but a scream coming from the stadium caught them all off guard. Turning to see who it was they saw it was Risley from Mermaid Heel.

"You can't expect us to let these bubble headed bimbos take all the attention do ya!?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow at that statement... Mira wasn't a bubble headed bimbo by any means.

"We have strong beautiful chicas as well! Team Mermaid Heel is the ultimate in girl power!"

"This is embarrassing," the red head said.

Laxus had to agree. This was supposed to be a demonstration of strength and power, wizards duking it out. Not a fan service match of who had the better eye candy. He looked up to see Lucy slightly rolling her eyes. He smirked, the women-are-not-here-to-be-drooled-on-by-men must be seriously irked at the moment.

While the announcers were going crazy over the new development, the cousins from the Lamia Scale joined in- wait wasn't the youngest one Wendy's age? Why are guys going nuts over her?

Laxus looked back at Lucy and was confused at to why she was looking frantic and angry at him. What did I do? He thought cocking his head..

* * *

Lucy stood there blinking. What the hell happened? How the hell did the match become like this? Part of her was annoyed, I mean for crying out loud why would anyone want to go out there? This went against her principle of women aren't just sexual beings. Hypocritical right? Considering what she wore and wasn't above using her God given gifts to get a good deal every now and then. But she wore her outfits for herself not to impress a man, and also as a big screw you to her former life...this just felt weird. But she will admit Mira and Jenny had the confidence and the bodies to pull all of this off so good on them for being confident in their own skin. God this was really was confusing and making her head hurt..

She was caught off guard when Mavis came by, "why are you all standing here! We should go down there together!"

"What!? For real!?"

"There's no reason why we should just let our competitors have all the spot light" Erza mused.

"Besides! It may be fun to torture the boys!" Mavis giggled.

Lucy thought about that... Torture...a certain blonde dragon Slayer popped into her head.

"Oh come on it could be fun!" Mavis squealed. "You can teach Laxus a good lesson too!" She winked.

Lucy gasped, "how did you know-i don't care what Laxus thinks!"

Mavis giggled, "Lucy I'm a ghost and can see everything even behind closed office doors. I've seen you flirting with Laxus and him flirting with you right back!" She winked again.

"Lucy I didn't know you had a crush on Laxus," Wendy said smiling innocently.

"I do- not!" She stammered.

Mavis laughed, " so then you don't mind him ogling Mira?"

"HE'S WHAT!?" She screamed looking frantically over at him, her eyes locked on his head and he was in fact not looking at Mira, thank God she thought relieved.

Mavis and the other girls laughed at her, "well if I had doubts before I don't now." Erza giggled.

Lucy puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "That was mean!"

"Well then how about we give him something to look at," Erza teased. "Besides I believe I am owed some payback since Mysotgen nearly kissed me and then lied about having a fiancé." She smirked evilly.

"What if he's not interested? Let's face it I'm not Mira.. I've always found him attractive but wasn't until recently I've really started falling for him. He doesn't seem to even notice me these days-"

"Lucy he literally checks you out everyday you come into the guild-"

"And stares at you when you're not looking doing paperwork" Mavis added.

"Sounds to me like he would very much LOVE to see you in a bikini." Charla added in surprising the girls. She had been silently listening to the conversation. "So what are you going to do? Stay up here or go down there?" Charla demanded.

Lucy was hesitant, Erza held out her hand to her. Biting her lip she took Erza's hand. She screamed as Erza pulled her off of the ledge and they disappeared under a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Well I don't see why I can't join in this!" Juvia exclaimed, since my body is made of water, I can fill out a bathing suit better than any of these girls," Juvia said smirking.

"So you're going to do it too?" Gajeel said unimpressed by the whole thing.

"A woman must be prepared to do whatever it takes to fight for her love!" Juvia said passionately.

Laxus just looked slightly disgusted,"well good luck with that." He said that until he saw Blondie get pulled down by Erza his heart stopped as he saw her disappear behind a cloud of gold smoke. When they reached the ground the smoke dissipated and revealed Blondie in that trade mark bikini of hers. His eyes quickly devoured her. He didn't have to look at Jellal and Gajeel to know they were doing the same but for Levy and Erza. This suddenly became more interesting...

* * *

"If you wanted a heaping scoop of fan service the grand magic games is the place you want to be..."

Laxus couldn't agree more as he saw Blondie bent down her hands on her knees, that wonderfully shaped ass sticking out for him to see... Him and everyone else here...but he was really trying to ignore that fact that everyone else could see her... Not just him..._Mate! Mine!_

* * *

"Don't get me wrong I just don't understand why a ghost would be so into this." Cana whispered trying to not get caught talking to a figure no one else could see but the Fairy Tail girl members.

"Well makes sense, coming from the woman that started this crazy guild you know?" She said surely. Lucy was slightly annoyed Laxus would watch her intently then look away pained and torn then look at her all over again. She felt really exploited at this point, the only good thing about all of this was that she had Laxus attention and that was about it. She would never admit it out loud but she was taking way too much delight in the fact that he was watching her. She was on the ground now laying on her side, she "pretended" to adjust her swimsuit so her boobs were adjusted and internally smirked as she saw Laxus's eyes follow her movements. It had been like that for the entire match she cocked out her hip, his eyes would follow. She stuck out her leg in the air his eyes followed. Like a cat watching a red laser dot before he pounced. The only question was how long would it take before this cat pounced on her, she felt a familiar pressure build up between her legs she could feel how wet she had gotten during this match. She tried to rub her legs together to relieve the tension and to her delight again she felt his stare follow that tiny movement.

She looked back up to see he wasn't staring at her again. Again she felt herself get annoyed by the fact that Laxus for a moment took his eyes off of her, then she saw that it landed on Evergreen and Erza, he looked unamused watching them. Lucy got off the ground and got to her knees quickly grabbing her "cat's" attention again. As she stuck her boobs out right in front of him practically her hands behind her head. That's much better she thought..if she was going to be down here looking like an idiot she was going to make sure Laxus's eyes were on her and her alone.

* * *

Laxus's eyes were watching Lucy very closely. He had the most perverse grin on his face. He was thoroughly enjoying the show. This was a true test of self control. Lucy wasn't his to have but God's did he enjoy the show. He dared hope that maybe she was doing this all for him. She was staring at him and him alone. That thought excited him and he mentally cursed how much that made his stomach flip flop. He pretended to look off to the side pretending to be bored. Then to his delight when he looked away she huffed and changed poses and he was right back to staring at her. He was committing every pose to memory for research purposes...

"Wardrobe change!"

He had to keep himself from groaning out loud when he saw her in the school girl swim suit. There was a heavy side boob action in her current pose. She was standing off to the side pulling on the straps of her swim suit her butt sticking out. Her hair was looking wild and sexy,and she had a faint hint of pink on her cheeks. And she was licking her lips. His eyes took in every curve, and every well defined muscle in her legs. If he weren't so turned on he would have beat every man that laid eyes on her. His inner dragon was screaming at him now. _Mate! Mine! Claim her!_ He pinched the bridge of his nose but did she want him? Did she know what she was doing to him!?

* * *

"Bikini and thigh highs!"

Lucy looked down feeling weird, "it covers more skin but it feels more embarrassing," she muttered. She looked over to Laxus who looked physically pained. Like a man who was holding back every fiber of his being trying to not pounce on the one thing he truly wanted.

She blushed heavily thinking about that thought. Steam coming from her ears. How could she get him to do that in his office though?

* * *

"Who likes glasses!?"

Me! Laxus thought... If it's on Lucy...

He smiled slightly seeing her hair up in a messy bun this time, she was trying to calm down Wendy who yet again looked distressed. Her blonde strands falling around her. she had on black horned rimmed glasses. She was smiling and laughing at her comrades as she wore a black bikini with golden Chevron stripes going across it. Her trunks looked painted on revealing some pubic bone. She looked around smiling. His heart nearly stopped at the sight.

"CAT EARS!"

Laxus held his breath when he saw in the same black bikini but this time- no it had to be...was that his leopard shirt!? He growled causing Gajeel and Jellal to tear their eyes off Erza and Levy. They smirked and rolled their eyes upon seeing Lucy. She was wearing leopard cat ears, her hair looked like something out of Tarzan but sexy Tarzan. She had on Laxus shirt unbuttoned revealing the black bikini. Laxus held his breath trying to think about anything but of what he saw and how hard it made him. He couldn't manage to tear his eyes off of her and he felt a tingly sensation come over him when her hands readjusted the tiny top of her swimsuit. _Mine! Take her!_ It was becoming harder not to go out on that field and take her right there and then. If he had any doubts beforehand about her doing this for him... He got the message loud and clear now! This was a show for him and him alone.

But was she trying to kill him by rushing all the blood to his dick? And honestly was this a bad way to go?

No the next wardrobe change was meant to kill him he decided...

"BONDAGE GEAR!"

He looked up,s his eyes first saw the bright red heels she was sporting, his eyes trailed upwards showing off her legs in tight leather pants that looked painted on. Leading up to a busty black corset, little to the imagination was left but he never felt more jealous and more sexually frustrated in his life. He was not one to be dominated but the thought of what she could do with her whip made his dick painfully harder than it was before... This was something he would have to explore...

"WHAT ABOUT A BLUSHING BRIDE CHALLENGE! LADIES GRAB A MAN AND GET INTO SOME WEDDING DRESSES!"

Laxus paled when he heard the sounds of bells going off. All of sudden everything was in white. Nope! Commitment phobia at it's finest was being demonstrated on that field and it wasn't just by Macao... But Master Mavis had other plans..."come on!" She said pulling Laxus. Nope! He was trying to deny his feelings not run into them head on! He couldn't have her he had to remind himself that. But this round wasn't helping by gracing his brain with images of him and Lucy having a life together. Happiness, stability, belonging, security, safety...all things he didn't even know about but the stupid dragon in his head was screaming about it. And to make sure no one else got her!

Mavis pushed Laxus with some unknown strength towards the crowd he groaned looking down. He was wearing a suit. "Go find Lucy!" She ordered.

He felt the air getting knocked out of him seeing her in a wedding dress. . She never looked more beautiful. She had a golden glow surrounding her. His feet moved on their own towards her..

* * *

"Huh? Who's supposed to be my partner?" She said to herself. She looked over to where Laxus was standing but now he wasn't there and she couldn't see him now. She sighed feeling depressed maybe he partnered up with someone else?

"Hey I gotta question will you marry me?" Loke said. Lucy was taken aback. "Huh?"

She screamed when she felt Loke accidentally drop her tripping over someone's train. She screamed and almost fell into Nastu who looked stunned. But she didn't fall into him, someone caught her before she did. She looked up and blushed when she saw it was none other than Laxus himself.

"You don't need to throw yourself at other men to get my attention Blondie."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks, angry at his statement.

"I wasn't trying to get your attention," at least not at that moment. She thought. "Why are you here? Decide to be my partner?" Laxus purposely ignored that last statement.

"Really? Cause that shirt you wore earlier looked awfully familiar." He whispered in her ear, and she could not even begin to describe the sensation that produced. She licked her lips nervously, and blushed seeing Laxus staring at her like a man who hadn't eaten in days and she was next meal.. Laxus was enjoying this but then he realized who she was and what this meant, and he didn't deserve that... Someone else deserved her not him. His inner dragon growled at that.

"This is stupid" He scowled. He was a liar, a bold fucking liar. "I'm not your partner, just saved you from falling and busting that face of yours."

"I didn't ask you to save me from falling-"

"I'll be your partner," Nastu offered smiling at Lucy. Lucy smiled gratefully at Natsu but before she could say anything she felt Laxus's grip on her tighten. Ok anyone but Nastu could have her-even if he was the most likely candidate for her heart and happily ever after- but not today!

"Okay- since you begged me I'll be your partner." Laxus said turning on his heels and walking away.

"I never asked you Thunder Head! And I definitely didn't beg!"

"Shut up! No way I'm allowing you to partner up with Natsu for this round."

"And whys that!?" She demanded.

Laxus scowled, "because I-"

They tore their eyes off one another hearing Ooba scream.

* * *

When Ooba took off the cloak and started gyrating her hips Laxus felt whatever boner he did have shrink.

"You ok?" Lucy asked mortified at what just happened.

"Yeah just scared my balls crawled back into my body and now I'll have to go through puberty again."

Lucy giggled into Laxus's chest. Their previous argument nearly forgotten. Nearly...

"Hey Laxus why did you not want me to be with Natsu?"

Laxus looked away from Lucy, she felt her heart flutter when she saw a faint shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Just because-"

"And with that lesson, the mood has been brought back down to earth land. Party is over folks. The other teams have started to get off the field..."

Lucy and Laxus looked around to see in fact that everyone was getting off the field.

"Hey Laxus do you mind giving back Lucy?" Natsu said impatiently sounding faintly annoyed. "Everyone is getting off the field now."

Laxus growled, causing Lucy to shiver. He looked down to see her flushed, he sniffed the air...arousal. Did she get turned on by me growling? He thought.

Laxus grudgingly put her down. Lucy looked disappointed by this, and he filed that away to ask her about that later.

"Continue this conversation later?" She asked shyly.

Laxus nodded, then quickly got off the field. He turned around to see Nastu clinging to Lucy. But she appeared to be pushing him away from her. That's my girl, he smirked.

The rest of the match went by uneventful. When Lucy and Laxus were sure the other wasn't looking they gave each other secret glances. Laxus smiled when he saw Mira won though as she walked off the field the rest of their team congratulated her.

"Day two has now ended folks tomorrow we will pick it back up!" The announcer said. Laxus looked over at Lucy, who was already staring at them. She had a look in her eyes that he couldn't place. He sighed, maybe it was time to be honest with himself. He wanted Lucy. He thought about her wearing his shirt, and how angry he got over Nastu butting in earlier... Maybe it was time to come clean? He smiled... Safety, security, loving and belonging... Lucy. Maybe it was time to step it up make the next move... Now how was he going to go about spending more time with her? That was the real question... Maybe he'll ask her get a drink tonight...

* * *

AN: obviously we know the real answer to that... If you don't go read can you feel it? That's the first date lol took my man a minute but we got him to come around. Lol I'm writing up a following chapter to this about the water park episode. This is all going to be set in the Can You Feel It? Universe. But this was really fun to write..struggled with how I wanted this to go. Did I want to make them a established couple or explore them discovering feelings and flirting and teasing one another and I liked how this came out.

Update: currently waiting to see on which story people want to read more on for Can You Feel It? So I'll be writing one shots and publishing them until I get more a of a feel it's currently 1:1 on each so if you have a preference tell me! I think I'll be writing both just which one is getting written first is the real question...

See you on the flip side when my evil indecisive brain completes the follow up to this chapter!

Thanks again guys xoxoxoox

Mad

Minor grammar and changes have been made if you see this since 3/26/2020


	2. Chapter 2

That night back at the Bar Sun is where our story begins...

Lucy took a sip of her beer. She looked around the bar for Laxus. She really wanted to talk to him but he wasn't there. The other members of team B were there but not him. She sighed, where did he go? She wanted to talk to him. She sat there at the bar looking glum when Levy, Erza, and Wendy came up to the bar.

"A pool?" Erza asked Levy. That caught her attention.

"Is there one nearby?" Lucy asked jumping in the conversation.

"It's a summer resort known throughout all of Fiore. It's called Ryuuzestu Land." Levy explained.

"We gotta go for sure!" Natsu said pumping his fist in the air coming behind them.

"Since it's so damn hot, I gotta agree." Gray agreed.

"Ryuuzetsu land? Sounds nice." Max agreed from across the bar.

"It's a good opportunity! Let's all go!"

Lucy was excited this was going to be a blast! Maybe she could ask Laxus to hang out with her at the park? Her stomach was doing flip flops.

"If we go, won't we need swimsuits?" Kinana asked.

"Well of course!" Laki said. "Why would we go in our underwear?"

"But is it ok to not tell Master where we're going?"

"Master took Laxus with him someplace." Erza responded.

"Just Laxus and Master? Together?" Lucy questioned. So that's where he was. She wondered what they were talking about or doing.

"That is rare." Levy agreed.

"Indeed I wonder what they are doing." Erza replied.

Lucy put her arms on the bar, leaning her head against her hands. She wondered when they would get back. She really just wanted to talk to Laxus and ask him if he would like to spend time with her at the park. That's when she heard the doors to the bar opened. She whipped her head around to see Laxus, Master, and Mavis come into the room. Her heart leapt, maybe luck was on her side tonight!

She turned around and sat there waiting, expecting him to come and talk to her. She watched him talk to his grandfather briefly before going over to sit with the Thunder Legion. While she was waiting, Natsu and her friends came over. They were wanting to ask her about hanging out at the park, just the four of them. Lucy hesitated.

"What is it Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Well I wanted to ask Laxus to hang out, but I don't know if he would want to..." Lucy said looking down embarrassed. Natsu and Gray were shocked, WHAT!? They thought.

"Well Lucy, you should ask him." Erza said smiling. Natsu and Gray blanched at that. Gray had his suspicions on why, but he was dreading and hoping he wasn't right.

"Okay, not like I have anything against Laxus anymore, but why do you want to hang out with him?" He asked. His protective older brother mode coming out.

Lucy looked away nervously, tapping her fingers together. "Oh you know, just because-"

Natsu was scowling, he didn't know why this was bothering him but it was.

"You know, it's dumb never mind forget about-" Lucy started to babble.

"Lucy stop," Gray sighed, "It's not dumb and Erza is right. Ask him, and if he says no, then we can have fun. And you'll have an answer."

"You guys won't get mad?"

Gray and Erza shook their heads. Lucy looked at Natsu, who begrudgingly shook his head.

"But! You have to make time for us." Erza said.

Lucy nodded at that, "You bet guys! Thanks!" She said, hugging them. She turned around, steeling her nerves. She was going to ask Laxus, and die of embarrassment later if he said no. But she was going to ask him! Grabbing her beer, she walked over to where he was sitting. He was sitting at the table listening to his music through his headphones while the rest of the Legion talked.

"Well hello there Miss Lucy, what can we do for you." Freed asked politely. Catching Laxus's attention, he looked up and all he saw was boobs. He sweat dropped internally. God they were really huge. He looked back up and away from Blondie.

Lucy swallowed, 'here it goes all or nothing!'

"Oh I was seeing if y'all are going to the park? The rest of the guild is going?"

"We were discussing it." Evergreen said. "Well we were," she gestured to Bickslow and Freed, "Laxus was being silent."

Laxus glared at her. She smirked at him pulling out her fan to trying to hide her amusement. "Are you going Cosplayer?"

Lucy was momentarily annoyed by Bickslow's nickname for her. She sighed, that was something that would never change. "I'm not and never have been a cosplayer." She said taking the opportunity and sitting down next to Laxus. He eyed her from his peripheral vision. He watched her as she took a sip if her drink, her pink tongue licking her lips afterwards. He internally groaned thinking of what that tongue could also do.

"Yes, that's why I came over here. If you guys wouldn't mind sharing I was going to ask Laxus if he maybe wanted to hang out." She her voice went up a few octaves. Laxus spit out his drink surprised.

"Laxus are you okay?" Freed asked concerned. Bickslow and Evergreen were shocked. Lucy started to fiddle with her hands. She was deeply regretting this."YOU KNOW WHAT! NEVERMIND! I'm sure," she said getting up and gesturing to the trio with her hands, "that y'all have a plan and I'll-" Laxus stopped her grabbing her hand. He gestured with his head for the Legion to leave. Bickslow got up quickly, and grabbed Ever and Freed's arm. Being Laxus's wingman since they were 16, he had recognized that sign of the GTFO I'm flying solo. "Don't worry! We'll give you guys some alone time!" He said dragging them away protesting. Lucy looked at Laxus, biting her lip.

"Blondie, unless you want me to start biting that lip for you, I suggest you stop." Lucy squeaked. Laxus pulled on her hand. She sat back down at the table.

"So-" He said smiling, "what did you want?"

"So," she asked shyly, "would you want to spend time with me at the park?" She asked taking a sip of her beer. It was weird she didn't know what to make of it. A wheat ale brewed with peaches is what she was told. It was slightly sweet and refreshing. She looked down at the hazy golden liquid becoming embarrassed.

Laxus blinked. "What did you have in mind?" He said drinking his scotch.

"We could ride some of the rides together? Walk around?"

Laxus paled, rides? His motion sickness was starting to kick in thinking about it.

"No!" He said a little to quickly.

Lucy looked disappointed, her head hung a little as she fiddled with a napkin in front of her.

Laxus kicked himself, "maybe not rides, rides aren't my thing but I would not mind hanging out at the park. Just have to find a different ride partner-" at that he blanched. That sounded so wrong.

"Oh! Ok!" She said with excitement. Laxus smiled at that. Lucy looked down at her lap smiling. Laxus was about to say something, when Natsu came bounding over. Bickslow trying to be a good wingman, tried to stop him. But he couldn't.

"Did he say yes!?"

As Bickslow came over to drag him away, Laxus looked around taken aback. What was happening here? At that moment Erza and Gray showed up. "Lucy, we're heading back to the inn, are you coming?"

Bickslow put his head in his hands, this was not working out.

"Luce?"

Lucy sighed, "to answer your question Natsu Laxus did say yes." Natsu looked slightly annoyed, but it was so fast Laxus wasn't sure if he actually saw it.

Erza and Gray smiled. "Thats awesome!" Gray said.

"Well Laxus, I know that Lucy wanted to hang out with you, but I would like to request some time with her as well. If that is alright." Erza asked.

Laxus nodded, still not quite sure what was happening. Lucy asked him to hang out! He was mentally fist pumping the air. Erza smiled, this was working out nicely.

"Well, Lucy did you want to come back with us or maybe stay here a bit longer?"

"Go ahead," Laxus said reaching out and squeezing her hand. "I'll finish my drink and eat and then we'll hang out. Besides maybe you and Erza can ride some of those water slides first and then we'll hang out then." Lucy blushed but was smiling. She got up and walked with her teammates back to the hotel room to change. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Someone is looking WAY too happy about hanging out with someone who just scowls 90% of the time," Gray said rolling his eyes .

"You have no idea!" Lucy squealed throwing herself on the bed.

* * *

Ryuuzetsu land

"WE'RE HERE!" Lucy screamed.

"It's so spacious!" Wendy admired.

"This feels great," Erza said stretching.

"Amazing! Even though it's night time, there are so many people here!" Lucy said looking around.

"This place seems to be known all over Fiore." Erza said looking around.

"They've managed to build quite an awesome place in those seven years!" Wendy marveled. Lucy was excited! "COME ON ERZA!" She said pulling her away towards a big roller coaster ride. "The sooner I get on these rides the sooner I get to hang with Laxus!"

* * *

After riding a few of the rides, Lucy and Erza were wandering around the park. Lucy and Erza decided to lay out in the sun and relax. Lucy was waiting on Laxus to get here, and it suddenly occurred to her, she had no idea how they would find one another or where they would meet up at. She was in a grumpy mood because of that.

"By the way Lucy,.."

"What is it Erza?"

"These guys are in the way."

Lucy glared into the artificial sunlight.

"Try telling that to THEM instead."

"Them" were the Trimmens. She was annoyed, currently Ren and poor bandaged up Eve were surrounding her. Lucy was suddenly very glad Erza got her- what did the bartender call it? A Suck, Bang, and Blow. It was SO heavily made different types of liquors that she was somehow able to stand them...barely...where was Laxus? She wondered...

* * *

Laxus was annoyed, he watched as the stupid trio from Blue Pegasus were flirting with Lucy.

"Hey, don't mess with me. How can you be so good looking?" Ren crooned. Laxus watched from afar, Master Mavis was talking to him but he wasn't paying much attention. He was trying to be nice and offered to help first master and his grandfather get situated at the park and then find Lucy. Well, he found her and he found her being drooled on by the Trimmens... Ok seriously, he wondered. Did that crap actually work on women? He had perfected the bad boy image, and all that entailed with the fantasy but did that crap Ren spewed out of his mouth actually work on women?

"If you would have me, I'd like to be your pet." Eve said, muffled by the bandages, but clear as day he heard that. His eyes widen, ok Eve, you do you buddy, is all he thought. When one of them went to grab Lucy's hand he had to force himself to not go on a possessive rampage like his inner dragon told him to do. Laxus mentally cheered Erza on though when she kicked all the Trimmens and Ichiya away from them. Laxus watched the way the sun illuminated Lucy's hair. And how surprisingly pale she was. He could faintly tell the tan lines from her other bikini were. He groaned when he saw the amount of under boob being showed in her swim suit. 'Claim her!' His inner dragon raged.

Laxus balked at the inner dragon in his head. What was he supposed to do? Strip her right there and have sex with her in front of everyone? The inner dragon purred at that. For a moment Laxus wondered if the other slayers had to deal with this crap? Or was his just a special kind of pervert? His eyes drifted back to Lucy and to his surprise she was staring at Bisca, Alzack and Asuka a look of longing on her face. Laxus cocked an eyebrow at her. Lucy stood there, a wild day dream had formed in her head, but instead of Alzack and Bisca it was her and Laxus with a child of their own. She had been having dreams and fantasies about that for a while now. She looked over to Laxus a look of determination was in her eyes. Laxus was silently questioning what she was going to do. Lucy took a step forward grabbing her drink. Mouth opened to say something when something in the water distracted her.

Lucy looked down into the water and was surprised when she saw Master Mavis's face distorted in the water...ghost can swim? She thought.

"What is she doing?" She asked staring at the pool. Laxus was trying hard not to look at Lucy and that skimpy bikini she was wearing. God she had to torture him further? It was pink with stars all over it and it did nothing again to hide what God had given her. And what he hoped one day he could bury his face into...again the dragon purred at that thought.

"What, you say?"

"Just what it looks like." Laxus said looking at her.

"We're keeping her company." Makarov said.

"Right..." Lucy said.

"You are. I'm leaving actually to hang out with Lucy." Laxus said getting up.

Lucy smiled brightly at this, YES! FINALLY! She thought.

"Oh no! I'd forgotten something important!" Mavis exclaimed. "We need to warm up before swimming!" She said stretching.

"Come on, everyone! Let's do it together!"

"Not me!"

"Shut up and do it, Laxus! It's the First's order! You too Lucy!"

"Oh! I would love to, but you see, I've already been drinking pretty heavily so I'll have to sit this one out. But YOU, Laxus you can totally stretch with them." She said drinking her drink. She was smirking.

"Why me?" Laxus lamented.

"Laxus, you're gonna swim too?" Bickslow asked. Walking towards the group with Freed in tow.

"Then the Thunder Legion will too," Freed said. "What the hell are they doing?" He asked stunned.

"That pose-I think they are warming up!" Bickslow exclaimed.

"As expected of Laxus." Freed commended.

"Let's join them!"

"Here goes!" Mavis exclaimed.

Lucy tried not to laugh at Laxus being forced to stretch. He did not look happy! She was almost disappointed she didn't get a good view of his ass. But seeing him stretch from where she was, was just as nice, GOD! Did those abs look absolutely delicious her tipsy hazy mind thought. Laxus gave her a look. She coughed pretending to look off to the side. She blushed a bit. She waited until they were done, feeling bold she decided to go sit down by Laxus. She wanted to pick up their conversation from earlier that day, about wearing his shirt. It seemed he did clue in to the fact it was his shirt and she wanted HIS attention. This should be easy right? She practically already admitted she liked him right? Lucy nodded and swallowed hard. Walking over to Laxus she sat down next to him. He lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "This spot taken?" She asked innocently. Laxus shook his head. Lucy sat down next to him.

"So how were the rides?"

"Fun! There was this big one called the Dragon Blaster! It dropped Erza and I 20 feet then we raced through a series of dips, tunnels, twists and turns! Then there was this one called Screaming Serpents! We were swishing back and forth, sliding through the bellies of two giant sea serpents. There was fog, sounds and these lights! Then it ended with a splash as we exited through the serpents mouths!

Laxus paled listening to the rides, they sounded like absolute torture. But he tried to put a smile on his face for Lucy.

"Laxus are you ok? You look sick?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped. He inhaled through his nose, damn it! He thought. "Sorry didn't mean to snap-"

"I know, I should have stopped..rides aren't your thing right?"

Laxus cringed. It's not that-I actually used to love roller coasters just can't do them these days.

"Why? What changed?"

Laxus remained silent for a moment thinking of how to answer that question. "I did." Is all he decided to say about it.

They sat there in silence for a moment not sure of what to say. They stared at one another. God why is this so hard? They asked silently.

"Laxus I've been meaning to ask and talk-about today and me wearing your shirt and you not wanting me to partner with Natsu-"

Laxus turned to her, his heart was pounding. He scowled at that, God he wasn't some hormonal teenage boy. He was Laxus Dreyar. Woman chased him and he made their hearts pound. At least he swore that was how it had been since he was 18. Beforehand was debatable...

"I wore it because-" I like you and have this uncontrollable urge to suck your face and lick every part of your body, and then get wrapped up in this electric feeling you produce in me. That should be easy enough to say Right? Wrong. It wasn't. Whoever writes those great confession scenes in movies and books clearly didn't know what they were doing because this was hard to get out. Lucy's throat was dry. Laxus looked at her expectantly. "Well Junior you going to spit it out?" He teased. Lucy huffed in annoyance. "oh you! Jerk!" She said getting up and walking away embarrassed. Her face was a lovely shade of red.

Laxus stared at her, his jaw hanging open.

"Smooth move Laxus," Makarov grumbled. Laxus stared at his grandfather and was about to make some sort of angry retort when master Mavis cut him off. "Laxus go after her!"

He looked to Freed and Bickslow who just nodded in agreement.

"Buddy you know what you gotta do." Bickslow said.

Laxus nodded dumbly and got up. He walked around for a bit before finding her scent, which was hard in a place like a water park. He would follow the trail for a little while then get lost, back tracked and then find it. Finally he found her. And when he did his blood ran cold. He caught on to a familiar scent following Blondie but he couldn't really place who it was. When he did find out who it was he was furious. What the hell was she doing here? And how did his father know?

He hid behind a giant plaster rock- which by the way why was it plaster and not I don't know a real rock? He shook his head of that for now. Lucy was on her knees and Flare stood before her.

"You're from Raven Tail!" I thought you got caught by the Royal Guards!"

"We broke the rules," she said walking forward causing Lucy to crawl backwards. "But not the law."

By now Lucy was pressed up against some large pineapple. "We just had to answer some questions."

"W-Why are you here?" Lucy asked terrified.

"Payback."

Laxus growled. Over his dead body he thought. He was about to shock the ever living crap out of her when he saw Flare say she was just kidding. Lucy and him visibly calmed down when they heard that. He was surprised when she apologized for their previous battle and walked away. As Flare walked away, Lucy smiled happy with her apology.

Laxus laughed causing her to jump. He walked out from behind the rock. "You are really weird you know that Blondie? Some people wouldn't forgive someone for what she did to you."

Lucy was shocked, but she quickly recovered. "Well it's because of my so called weirdness I forgave you." She countered. Laxus looked away smiling at that. "And you'll never know how grateful I am for that Blondie."

Lucy gasped her stomach started to flip. Get a grip Lucy! She thought. But she couldn't help it she just loved that smile. She smiled. She walked shyly over to him. Laxus stood there looking at his feet for once feeling unsure of himself. "Look maybe we can start over? I'm sorry for earlier I was just teasing you." He said rubbing the back of his head. Lucy's heart fluttered in her chest. She nodded looking at the ground. They both were smiling at one another as they began to walk around the park...

"So have you ever heard of a band called Mountain?"

Lucy's brow furrowed at that, no I don't think I have?"

The look on Laxus's face was hesitant, Lucy stopped and grabbed his hand. "But tell me about them? Maybe I have heard of them?" She said smiling. Laxus nodded as they continued their way through the park they heard a familiar scream.

"What was that?" She asked as she sipped on her third drink that day, this one was called Jungle Juice. This was by far her favorite. This thing didn't even taste like alcohol. She was starting to feel it though, and man did she feel good!

"I don't know-wait that looks like Gray but he's holding on to some silver haired guy?" Laxus said drinking instead a Malibu and Coke.

"Lyon?" She said out loud. That was strange.

"We should be responsible and check this out right?" She asked.

"No we shouldn't. We should stay right here and keep on talking about music or you can talk about that manga you're reading. I do NOT want to know why Gray is going down a love slide with another man Lucy. I'll respect his life style choices, but what he does in privacy with people, or in public is his business."

Lucy laughed at this, she smiled. She was getting pretty buzzed. She leaned her head against his arm. He was savoring the moment. She was going to say something when she saw Juvia running towards them.

"Is this the "Boys Love," I'm constantly hearing about." She cried.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked confused stopping Juvia.

The trio all looked over to the top of the ride when they heard another scream. At that moment the big heart shaped thing that Natsu had been riding scooped Lucy and Laxus up.

How did this happen? Lucy could not tell you. Laxus had quickly wrapped his arms around Lucy when it happened to keep them balanced on the thing. Laxus was trying to not hurl while holding a screaming Lucy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Natsu screamed seeing Lucy and Laxus holding on to one another. "YOU IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Laxus screamed. The moment he finally gets alone time with Lucy, Natsu screwed it up.

Laxus wanted to be cocky and say something to the effect of if you wanted to be in my arms that badly you just needed to ask but he was trying to not hurl at the moment. So he just growled when Lucy tried to adjust herself she and he felt a moment of panic but then it was replaced by the feeling of nausea so really did not matter at that point. He pleaded mentally that somehow she would understand. She pulled away from him and saw his face, he looked down at her face. Damn those doe eyes, they really hadn't changed since he went away.

"Are you getting motion sick?" She whispered loud enough to where he could hear. He just nodded in response. Lucy laughed, causing the dragon slayer to pout. And what was so funny? He wanted to know?

"So that's why you didn't want to go on any rides! You get motion sick like Natsu!" Laxus wanted to say something utterly offensive and asshole like but again the feeling of wanting to hurl stopped him. Lucy giggled, and wrapped herself around his body. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Laxus nodded he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "You smell good," he growled. Lucy smiled, "thank you!" She said in his ear. Laxus was trying to think of anything but the fact Lucy was on his lap, and her boobs were pressed up against his chest and the flipping in his stomach. Her smell was helping slightly. He wondered why briefly.

Lucy laid her head down on his shoulder fighting the urge to scream. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Laxus growled again and it sent shivers down her spine.

She could feel his member hardening underneath her and she repressed the urge to scream, now wasn't a good time to scream about how perverse this all was.

"I guess w-we became a pair huh?"

She felt a purr coming deep from within his chest Lucy smiled she liked it. Laxus however was mentally chastising his inner dragon, now is not time you stupid scaly bastard! God but idea sounded really nice.

Upon hearing Evergreens screams they both looked over and saw Evergreen wrapped up in Elfman's arm. They looked really cute, Lucy thought. She gasped when she saw Evergreen turn him into a statue though. Ummmm that's not awkward, she thought.

"Oh Mavis! Elfman is a statue!?"

Laxus rolled his eyes, "Mavis, this has gotten out of hand." He was not surprised that Evergreen did that. She probably did it in order to hide their "not-so-secret-secret-relationship."

"You think?" Lucy said a bit sarcastically. "I wonder when they got here though?"

"Who cares?" He grumbled burying his face deeper into the crook of her neck. She felt his hot breath ghost over her skin. She shivered.

"Cold?"

"N-No." She stammered.

"THIS IS JUST A ROCK! NO ONE WILL SUSPECT ME OF GOING ON A DATE WITH A ROCK! YOU DID NOT SEE ANYTHING!"

"Poor Elfman." Lucy and Laxus said at the same time. He was definitely going to have to have a word with her over this. He did not need the demon on his case about this.

"So much for this ride being romantic." She said quietly.

Laxus heard that though, "maybe you should have asked someone else to go on this thing, so this wouldn't be embarrassing."

"Honestly while this is ridiculous, I don't find being with you embarrassing. Actually the opposite. I just wish you weren't so miserable. I don't care if people sees us. Wouldn't care if your dad saw us."

"Now that I would care about, he'd probably kidnap you to get back at me."

Lucy laughed at that, "probably but I know you would save me."

Laxus nodded, "you bet your ass I would..not to kill this sweet moment but when does this thing end?"

"Hopefully soon," she whispered hugging him tighter, Laxus blushed feeling Lucy's boobs pressed up against him. If he weren't so nauseous he would have enjoyed the sensation. "Blondie don't move too much," he groaned.

"Or what you'll get a bigger erection than the one you got!?" She said sarcastically.

"I'm a grower not a shower Lucy," he said into her neck. Lucy turned the color of a tomato. "Oh God! How huge are you then!?"

Laxus chuckled, "maybe I can show you when we're not in public."

Lucy gasped at his remark AND because of how cold the water was becoming..which was freezing. Laxus felt her nipples hardening against him, is she really that turned on? He wondered. Then he saw a bright white light catch his eyes. He looked over to where it was coming from. He suddenly felt this chill in the air. Suddenly everything was covered in ice.

Laxus had enough of this, he manifested enough of his powers to break free him and Lucy from the ice. Lucy moaned when she felt Laxus's electricity flow around her and through her. It was like a warm burst of heat sparking all over her body. It was a thrilling sensation that left her breathless. Laxus's eyes widened at that. "You're into some kinky shit there Blondie." He smiled perversely. Lucy blushed for the thousandth time today. "Sorry I-"

"Don't be sorry Blondie, not about that." He smirked looking down at her.

Lucy gasped when she saw Natsu jump into the air. Laxus was confused he turned around just in time to see Natsu slam his fist into the ground. "Natsu! Don't do that!" Lucy screamed.

An explosion that could be seen all over Crocus happened and in its wake it left few conscious. Natsu stood over everyone at the center of it all laughing. Laxus got up to his feet. Lucy screamed as Laxus put her down. He held his ears not realizing why she was doing it until he looked down and saw her blushing trying to hold what was left of her swimsuit together. Laxus blushed. He was thankful that no one could see her struggling to look decent. Laxus pulled her closer lifting her chin up, he looked into her eyes. "Hold on, I've got to take care of Natsu and Gray. And I'll come back." She nodded.

She sighed holding the remnants of her suit. She was grumbling about this being one of her favorite suits when she heard what sounded like the sound of skulls cracking together. Looking over she saw Laxus suddenly now in his red pants, dragging Natsu and Gray.

"First, I made it so they can't runaway."

"I'm sorry" they wailed in pain.

"I knew this was going to happen." Lucy said dejectedly. She sighed looking around for a place to call Virgo, maybe she could give her a dress she could put on top till she got to the hotel. She was lost in thought when she felt Laxus pick her up gently. Lucy gasped looking up at him she tried to wrap her arms around his neck but felt her top slip. She screamed trying to quickly grab it before he saw anything. Laxus smiled a little at this, "let's get you out of here so you're not freaking out about your uh suit."

Lucy nodded, snuggling into his chest. Laxus looked around and walked a ways away. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere out of this water so I can teleport.."

Lucy nodded in response. She never teleported with Laxus before, she was nervous would it produce the same sensation when he electrocuted her earlier? she wondered. Laxus walked a few ways until they were out of the debris and rubble.

"You ready?"

Lucy nodded.

Lucy felt a warm tingly sensation cover her entire body. He summoned his magic slowly allowing her to get use to his magic dance across her skin. Lucy started to laugh, it was strangely pleasant sensation. It was invigorating, addictive in its own way. She did not know where she began and ended, just alive and charged. She momentarily lost her sense of sight. And her sense of touch was enhanced by ten fold. When they did touchdown on the ground. She could feel where she began and ended again. Her eyesight was still dazed. "Where are we?"

"My hotel room."

Lucy was confused as she was set down on something soft. "I'm putting you down my bed." He said gently. Lucy shivered at that, she nodded not trusting herself to speak. "I'll leave the room and you can change so you can go back to your hotel."

Lucy balked at that, "is that it!?" She asked incredulously. Her sight now fully returning, she looked at him. "Well," he chuckled, "thought you would want to call it a night is all-"

"And what if I wanted to continue hanging out and talking?"

Laxus turned to look at Lucy, "if that were the case- there's a pool and hot tub down stairs we could hang out and talk in."

"Five minutes is all I need," she whispered. Laxus nodded getting up and walking away. He closed the door to the bedroom behind him. He was taking deep breaths this was not happening. But it was. His dragon was purring at this new development. He heard the door handle turn, he turned around to see Lucy and all the blood in his body went straight south.

She was wearing a black suit that covered her entire breast but had ropes criss crossing over them and her waist and a matching set of bottoms. Laxus just stared, "is everything ok?" She asked nervous about the suit Virgo had insisted on this one. "Virgo picked it out-"

"Virgo picked that?"

Lucy nodded. "Remind me to thank her." Is all he said. Lucy blushed again. "Shall we go down stairs?" Laxus nodded.

Lucy smiled going down the stairs, let's try this again. She thought..

* * *

AN: This episode was such a hot mess in my opinion, LOL, but i loved it. There was so many great moments, Laki talking about it raining blood because men would fight over her, and how it was insane to expose your body to the sun and pay so much money for it. Juvia with the price tag sticking out! OMG died seeing Lily walking around with the kiwi juice XD Lily is my favorite exceed. How could you not love him? Especially when he says stuff like "I guess this is what they mean when they say hunger triumphs sex appeal?"

Shall I write another chapter? Idk I probably will. Who am I kidding? Lol thanks for all the follows and favorites! Guys I died when I saw y'all's reviews especially Mistress Katana love your stuff by the way!

Struggling on whether I want to keep this as a sexual tension fluff piece or make them have sex...guys it's hard I'm by no means Musicera that woman is a goddess in this ship walking among us writing smut.

Anyways see y'all next chapter!


End file.
